Got MeYou
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: This is a sentence prompt- "That's the worst pick up line I ever heard." It is a TIBBS story and there is slash! You have been given fair warning! The team is at their house for an anniversary celebration and Abby wants to know how they got together. Pleading and using puppy dog eyes she cajoles the story out of them. It's lots of fun! Enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS*****

Abby walked in the house carrying her famous chocolate lava cake and bags of stuff for the barbeque.

Tony spied her from the kitchen. "Abs! Hang on, why didn't you call out for help?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "It didn't seem that bad until I got to the door. Keep your fingers out of the cake Mister or none for you later." She narrowed her eyes at Tony. "I know you. You're already thinking of how you can sneak a piece and cover it up."

Tony smirked. "Guilty as charged." He took the box from her and sighed. "Fine. I'll wait till later. It's not my fault that it tastes so good and you know I have a weakness for chocolate."

Smiling, she bounced into the kitchen placing down her other bags. "That's why I made it! You love it and I made Gibbs his favorite lemon bars, so both my favorite men can be happy on their anniversary."

Gibbs came up from the basement. "Did I hear Lemon Bars?"

Tony shook his finger at the older man. "No lemon bars for you until I can have cake." Laughing Gibbs took Tony in his arms and kissed the younger man lovingly and sweetly on his lips.

"I'll wait until later." Bringing his lips to Tony's ear, he whispered. "Maybe I'll eat them off your naked body later too."

Struggling to keep from moaning, he watched Abby smile at the two of them.

"I can't believe it's been five years." Abby wrapped her arms around them both in a hug. "Of course it took you both long enough. I thought for a while that I was going to have to lock you in a closet. Or worse, Gibbs-slap you both!" Seeing Gibbs' glare she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you look at me that way, you know I'm right. You both were totally oblivious and we all wanted to knock some sense into you. But it's all good now! And Happy Anniversary!"

Tony kissed her temple. "Thanks Abs." Turning to send the older man a heated leer, "It's all very good and I couldn't be happier".

Gibbs winked at Tony as they heard the door open.

Ducky walked in carrying several bags.

"Duck, we said you didn't need to bring anything." Gibbs shook his head as helped the older man.

"I merely brought some lovely wines to go with dinner and I made some of mothers Scottish Shortbread cookies for later. Really, Jethro, it isn't that much. We don't often have the time to get together like this and it is wonderful to be able to do so. I love being able to use mother's recipes and very seldom am I able to do it for our group."

Tony smiled at Ducky. "Thank you! You know how much I love you mother's shortbread!"

"Is there a food you don't like?" Jethro called from the kitchen followed by a full bellied laugh.

"No comments Jet! I can't help it if I love food."

Ducky laughed. "You keep your love of food young man and I will be happy to make you some of mother's recipes. She would be thrilled to know that her Italian Gigolo is enjoying her food. And then I won't feel so guilty when you make me some of those wonderful Italian dishes that you create."

"Never feel guilty Ducky, I love doing it, and for you anytime. Don't let that sexy blue eyed man give you any trouble, he likes it just as much that I cook." Feeling Jethro's arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed on his neck.

"He's right. I do." Tony leaned back into the strong body and arms of the man he loved.

Hearing voices at the door, they looked to see which group was now arriving.

In walked McGee, Ziva and Jimmy all loaded down.

"I'm glad you listen at work better than outside of work from the look of all the crap you brought with you. What part of you don't need to bring anything was I not clear on?" Gibbs ranted.

"Gibbs, I just made a salad and some Baklava and Jimmy made some rolls it is not that much." Ziva pointed out.

McGee looked sheepishly at Tony and Gibbs. "I brought some stuff for S'mores and that coffee you like. Really it's nothing."

Tony and Jethro both chuckled as they broke apart to help the motley crew inside.

"We do appreciate it all, but it wasn't necessary!" Tony laughed

McGee grinned. "And Tony, I found a copy of 'North by Northwest' that was autographed by Cary Grant and Alfred Hitchcock. It's a movie reel from the set."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and twirled around his mouth hanging open. "No way!"

McGee nodded. "Yep."

"Have I told you how much I love you Probie?"

"Remember I don't share!" A gruff voice came from the kitchen.

"I mean love you in the totally platonic sense." Tony amended.

"Much better Tone."

"Says the voice from beyond." Tony smirked and then looked back at Tim. "But seriously? Where did you find that? Is it opened?"

McGee cracked up. "It's not opened and it was from a friend of my sister."

"Can I see it? I promise I won't touch." Tony looked like a kid in a candy store.

McGee realized that Tony never thought that he bought the film for him, that McGee was merely sharing it. Smiling gently he looked at Tony.

"Tony. I got that for you. It's yours." And the smile that lit up Tony's face was worth everything. McGee looked around and saw that Gibbs had that same smile on his face at the pure joy that Tony got from someone thinking of him.

"McGee that had to be too much. Seriously. I couldn't."

"You can and you will. It's for you. No arguments."

"Thank you." Tony looked at McGee with that shy reserved smile that came out when he was truly touched. Gibbs broke the moment before it overwhelmed Tony.

"So we can't watch it?" knowing full well that they couldn't, it being on a reel to reel.

Turning on the balls of his feet to face Jethro Tony looked at the man in shock. "No we can never watch it-" Then seeing the gleam in the blue eyes he knew so well he laughed. "Smartass!"

Everyone started laughing. Ducky brought out a bottle of Champagne that he had with the wine. "Let's grab some glasses and make a toast." Tony and Jethro brought out glasses for everyone; Ducky popped the cork and poured everyone a glass.

Everyone raised their glasses as Ducky toasted the two men. "To love at it's finest. The two of you together is stronger than steel and as you have grown these five years to become the better halves of a whole; you also united our family and shared your bond making our own stronger!"

Abby raised her glass. "To love."

"To a less grumpy Gibbs." Ziva chimed in.

"To Tony and head slaps that cause him to focus". McGee grinned.

"To uniting us." Jimmy added

Jethro looked at Tony. "To more happiness than I could have imagined."

"To forever, though that really isn't long enough Jet."

Touching the edge of their glasses together and a chorus of "Cheers", they all drank then headed outside to the back deck and the patio that Gibbs had built. It was circular with the center being two levels. The first was a granite edge that served as a place for people to place their drinks and around the inner edge was a ring of babbling water before the lower level where the fire was located.

They all sat around the roaring fire and were content just to be together.

Abby smirked at Gibbs and Tony as they sat together. "It's your anniversary and I want to hear the story of how you two finally got together. You promise every year that you will finally tell us and every year you find an excuse. Come on! Please." She looked at Gibbs with big pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Why is it so important for you to hear this?"

"Because."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's your sound scientific reasoning? Because." Rolling his eyes as he looked over at a smiling Tony, "And I suppose you want to tell the story".

Tony nodded. "Why not?" Jethro leaned into Tony and kissed his lips.

"Go ahead."

Abby bounced in her seat, her pigtails flailing all over excitedly; McGee, Ziva, and Jimmy were all aptly paying attention. This was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Marine and married four times. What had Tony done to sway the older man? Ducky just chuckled at the two men, imagining the tale; after all, it was Jethro and Anthony. It could be nothing less than spectacular.

Tony smiled that famous smile as he remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_Tony walked into the bar his shoulders slumped and wondered what he was going to do. If there was really even anything that he could do. He certainly couldn't stop his feelings and he couldn't make his Boss be anything other than straight. _

_Tipping his chin at the bartender, he ordered, "Bourbon neat and keep them coming", handing the man a hundred dollar bill. He was into his fifth glass when he heard someone sit down beside him on the adjacent stool and felt their thighs touch. He was getting ready to turn and ask if the dude knew what personal space was when he recognized the scent of sawdust and Old Spice._

_He sighed and tried to gather his thoughts before turning to face the older man. Spinning around in his seat, he came face to face with familiar blue eyes looking at him in a way that he'd never seen before._

_Lost for a moment in the sea of blue, their eyes locked together and Tony felt the oxygen leave his lungs._

"_Boss?"_

"_Tony."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Having a drink. What are you doing here?"_

_Tony looked down at his empty glass. "I was drinking." He was still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why was Gibbs here? Tony looked around and his eyes got wide as he remembered where he was. Shit! He was at The Green Lantern, a known gay bar._

_Gibbs tried to hide his smirk as he watched the expressions on the younger man's face as he realized where they were._

_Tony trying desperately to come up with a reason why Gibbs was here of all places asks, "did I call you?'_

_Shaking his head, the older man responded. "No."_

_Tony struggled for a minute as he tried to figure out a way to ask the question he so desperately wanted the answer to._

_Gibbs lowered his lips to Tony's ear and whispered. "Ask me."_

_Tony swallowed his fears, it was now or never. He was being given a golden opportunity and he was determined not to waste it._

"_Do you like men?" Tony waited for the head slap he was sure was going to follow. Instead, he felt lips at his ear and the breath of the older man heating his neck, causing tremors throughout his body._

"_Yes."_

_A small moan escaped Tony's mouth as he felt the older man's lips graze his ear. Gibbs smiled pleased at the reactions that he was eliciting from the younger man. A man that he had wanted for years and until recently he never thought he had a chance. But lately Gibbs had caught Tony staring at him longingly and he patiently waited for a chance to present itself._

_Tony turned his head to meet Gibbs' eyes, wanting and needing to see if this was real or if he was imagining again. Those doubts were cleared away as soon as the green eyes locked on the blue. Everything both men felt and had been denying was clear and Tony felt the dread and emptiness in his stomach start to dissipate._

_Gibbs seeing that his feelings were returned took his hand and brushed his knuckles gently down the side of Tony's face._

_Tony, never letting go of Gibbs eyes, smiled and asked. "Do you know why the sky is so gray?" Pausing for effect before continuing, "All the blue is in your eyes."_

_Gibbs chuckled. "Seriously? That's your line?' Tony shrugged as that DiNozzo smile appeared on his face. Gibbs unable to wait any longer brought his hand up to cup Tony's neck and bring him in for a kiss._

_Their lips met and every doubt either one of them had carried with them all those years was crushed into oblivion. They were irrevocably joined the moments their lips met and the two halves found the other half that had been missing._

_Pulling away from each other as they struggled to catch their breath, they rested against each other's foreheads. _

"_Damn Boss! Do that again."_

"_Not Boss Tony, Jethro."_

_Shyly Tony gently pressed his lips to Jethro's as he whispered. "Jethro, please kiss me again."_

_Jethro, unwilling and unable to say no, pulled Tony in and plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Gone was the pretense of waiting and taking it slow, gone was the denial and instead there was only need and desire. The fire between them was fast burning out of control, a fire that neither man wanted to stop._

_They were both on the precipice and ready to fall. Jethro grabbed Tony and led him out to the car and they struggled to make it to his house. Neither man's hands left the other; the need to be in contact with one another was too great. The drive was silent as both men were concentrating on holding on._

_Pulling in the driveway and barely putting the car in park they bolted out of the car and into the house just making it inside closing the door behind them. Jethro pressed Tony up against the wall as his lips latched on for dear life._

_Their hands were fumbling with belts and pants in their haste to touch more skin. Both men's pants dropped to the floor and as Jethro reached for Tony's boxers he was met with skin instead. Growling he gripped the younger man's ass pulling him into his groin. His hands clawed at the firm globes trying to bring them closer._

_Tony managed to get the boxers off Gibbs and both men sighed with relief as their cocks met. Sighs quickly changed to pants and moans as they desperately ground them together straining in their need to find blessed relief._

_Tony managed to find his voice. "Please Jethro…I need to cum…can't hold out much longer." Jethro brought his hand up and coating it with the pre-cum leaking from both of their cocks held them together and began stroking them._

_Both men moaned at the friction of the skin to skin contact. Jethro ran his thumb over both cock heads and pressed into both slits as he felt Tony's dick swell in his hand. _

"_Cum for me Tony." He gasped out._

_Tony growled Jethro's name as his release spurted out of his cock, covering Jethro's hand and their cocks. That sight pushed Jethro over and he called Tony's name following him into the abyss. Both men unable to move worked on settling their heart beats and breathing._

_Jethro looked down at their spent cocks and the pile of clothes on the floor and got ready to grab his boxers to clean them up when Tony grabbed his hand, his eyes still dilated, pulled his hand to his mouth and licked the mixture of the cum off Jethro's hand._

"_Shit." He muttered as he watched the erotic act. His dick twitched again with desire as he was drawn into the vision of Tony's tongue and mouth, knowing he was going to use that later._

_Cleaning the fingers Tony lowered his lips to Jethro's and kissed him sharing the taste of their mixed release with the older man. "Tastes good Jethro, doesn't it?"_

_Moaning Jethro deepened the kiss before pulling apart when the need for air became too great. _

"_It does." Jethro pulled his hand as he led them both to the master bedroom. "Shower now, some rest and then I have a need for that sexy mouth of yours?"_

"_Just my mouth?"_

_Jethro gave Tony a feral smile. "Got plans for that sweet tight ass too."_

_Tony looked at Jethro and was going to ask the one question he was afraid to hear the answer to, but never let it be said that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not aware as he smoothly give an answer to the as yet unvoiced question._

"_For as long as you'll have me Tony."_

"_That's a long time Jethro, you sure you'll not get tired of me?"_

"_Never." He closed the bedroom door behind them._

_**End Flashback**_

Tony stopped the story at the bar not sharing the true ending. He was pretty sure no one bought that, but they wouldn't question it either. The memory was etched in Tony's mind as his favorite and the two men hadn't spent a night apart from that moment five years ago.

Jethro smiled at Tony, took the younger man in his arms, and kissed his neck. "For the record, that's the worst pick up line I ever heard."

Tony smiled that brilliant DiNozzo smile. "Got me you though!"


End file.
